


(PODFIC) Nowhere Man by 1lostone

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Partner Betrayal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, description of panic attacks, original kid character - Freeform, stalker behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nowhere Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464372) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> Thank you to 1lostone for creating such wonderful stories and making them available for recording.
> 
> *This podfic is available for streaming or MP3 download via SoundCloud, as well as MP3 download via MediaFire.
> 
> *****************************************************************************************
> 
> 4/22/2017: Last October I started a little adventure called podficcing. Nowhere Man was one of the first stories I worked on. In listening to this podfic again for this first time in months, I discovered some editing issues. I've endeavored to fix them all. Thank you to everyone who has listened and left kudos. You have really encouraged me to continue to learn and grow as a podficcer. Hopefully, these new edits will make for a smoother listening experience for this early podfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a4ajz8mjd3k1j13/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_One%283%29.mp3)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: "On the Shore" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> _Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/41md1rbejldzez3/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Two.mp3)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8tz5st56wesoj5m/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Three.mp3)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/26/16: All chapters have been updated with new files which have improved sound quality and (hopefully) fixed some minor issues.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/id6d3tpl3z63f9a/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Four%282%29.mp3)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0x5cpqp4at7b52n/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Five%282%29.mp3)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9f60or4ypchd544/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Six%282%29.mp3)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ayglxbod9j1zxu7/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Seven%282%29.mp3)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/21fhbtvpc4l5unq/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Eight%282%29.mp3)**


	9. Chapter Nine

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/shmmyk4w5s984x0/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Nine_redux.mp3)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.
> 
> (Recorded with Permission).

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/74xb0595chush1c/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Ten%282%29.mp3)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/njcj2hf8j2qak04/Nowhere_Man_Chapter_Eleven%282%29.mp3)**


	12. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.
> 
> Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.

_Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly_

 

**Click Here to Download[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3elcv9tj2gb8w8f/Nowhere_Man_Epilogue%282%29.mp3)**


End file.
